Hot bath for 3
by PaperFox19
Summary: Zoro goes to take a bath and gets joined by Luffy, fun begins. Then Franky catches them and he joins the fun. Good thing the baths big enough for 3. WARNING YAOI AND LANGUAGE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE Luffy/Zoro Luffy/Franky Zolo   Franky/Luffy


i do not own one piece or its characters

WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Luffy X Zoro X Franky

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

Hot Bath for 3

Zoro walked down to the new bath Franky made for the ship. He had been working out all day and he really needed a bath. He entered the room in nothing but a towel around his waist. He was shocked at the size of the tub. Their old one could only fit one person. The new one could hold three people at least. Zoro turned on the hot water and waited for the tub to fill up.

"Oh hey Zoro, mind if I join you for a bath?" Luffy said walking in.

"Oh sure Luff…..y" Zoro turned mid sentence and his jaw dropped. Luffy had walked in stark naked with his towel over his shoulder. Zoro's face got red as he eyed the straw-hat boy. Zoro drank in every inch of Luffy's body.

Luffy grinned. "Thanks Zoro." Luffy walked over to Zoro. Zoro covered his crotch to hide his hard on. Luffy eyed him with a look of confusion.

"Hey Zoro what are you hiding?" Luffy tugged at Zoro's towel.

'Shit I can't let him see me hard.' Zoro tried to keep Luffy's hands away. "It's nothing Luffy just get in the tub." Luffy grinned and took a good hold of the towel and with one hard tug Zoro's towel came off and his hard manhood sprang up.

Luffy was shocked and Zoro froze. "Zoro are you turned on by me?" Luffy asked.

'Oh kami kill me now.' Zoro thought. Luffy didn't bother to wait for an answer. Luffy got on his knees and began to stroke Zoro's arousal. "Oh fuck Luffy." Zoro moaned.

Luffy started licking Zoro's erection causing a shocked moan to escape Zoro's lips. "Wait Luffy I haven't bathed yet my cocks still dirty from my workout."

Luffy ignored Zoro and sniffed at Zoro's manhood. "Yeah it's really musky. Your scent is so thick." Luffy reached down and grabbed his own hard manhood. Luffy started licking Zoro's manhood from base to tip. He swirled his tongue around the head, and Zolo moaned. "It tastes so good, can I suck you Zoro?"

Zoro's mind shut down. His captain was asking to suck his rod. "Yes!" Was all he could say!

Luffy started taking Zoro's arousal into his mouth sucking and licking his hard on. Zoro groaned and laced his fingers in Luffy's hair. Luffy moaned as he sucked Zoro giving the swordsmen pleasing vibrations.

Zoro was in heaven his manhood was being sucked and licked by his captain. Zoro couldn't stop himself as he began to thrust into Luffy's mouth. Luffy took it and fought back. He bobbed his head to match Zoro's thrusts.

Luffy was getting turned on, and his lust was building. "Oh fuck Luffy I'm cumming." Zoro came spilling his seed into Luffy's mouth. Luffy drank down Zoro's pent up cum. Luffy enjoyed the taste so much he came his cum splashing over Zoro's legs and feet. Zoro slumped against the tub.

Luffy turned off the water and got up. "Let's get in." Luffy got in the tub. Zoro stared and got into the tub with Luffy. "Shall we continue Zoro?"

Luffy pushed Zoro against the side of the tub, water splashing over the side. Luffy kissed Zoro hungrily while he reached beneath the water and stroked Zoro's arousal. The water made it slightly difficult but it felt amazing.

The friction plus the hot water felt amazing. Zoro moaned into Luffy's mouth. Luffy broke the kiss to suck on Zoro's neck. Zoro arched his back and moaned. Luffy's other hand went lower to tease Zoro's entrance.

Zoro blushed and gasped. "Luffy wait.." Luffy started to scissor Zoro's hole letting hot water slip inside him. Zoro moaned Luffy's name and held onto the back of the tub.

Luffy added a third finger and began to finger fuck Zoro. He aimed his thrusts until…

"Oh Fuck LUFFY!" Luffy grinned.

'He he found it.' Luffy started hitting Zoro's sweet spot again and again. Zoro's erection twitched in Luffy's hand and he knew Zoro was ready to cum, so he lifted Zoro's hips up out of the water and rested Zoro's legs on his shoulders. "What are you doing?" Zoro asked, Luffy grinned.

"I can't let you cum in the bath." Luffy once again consumed Zoro's erection. Zoro's head shot back and he moaned. Luffy added a fourth finger and started sucking harder. Zoro began to drool and his fists tightened against the bath.

After a few more hard sucks Zoro came. Luffy drank down each spurt of Zoro's cum. Zoro shuddered as Luffy milked him of his cum. Luffy let Zoro's soft cock slip from his lips. "Clean or dirty Zoro's cock tastes good."

Zoro couldn't stop blushing as he tried to catch his breath. He groaned as he felt Luffy's fingers slid from his body. Luffy stood up in the bath positioning his cock at Zoro's hole. He held Zoro up with his arms.

Zoro gasped and quickly wrapped his legs around Luffy's waist. "Luffy please.." Zoro's sentence was cut off as Luffy pushed into Zoro's well stretched hole. Zoro took hold of Luffy's shoulders and moaned.

Luffy started stroking Zoro's rising manhood to ease the pain. Soon Luffy was fully seated inside Zoro's tight ass. Luffy stilled inside Zoro and started a very passionate kiss. Zoro groaned in pain mixed pleasure, but as Luffy's tongue teased his, the pain began to ease way.

Luffy broke the kiss and started to move. Zoro grunted as Luffy slammed into him harder and faster. "Zoro you're so hard do you like my cock sliding in and out of you?" Zoro blushed and looked away from him.

"Baka." Zoro moaned as Luffy hit his sweet spot. "Fuck Luffy you're gonna drive me insane."

Luffy smirked and began to move faster hitting Zoro's sweet spot at and increased pace, water began to splash and spill over the tub. "Shit Luffy I'm gonna cum."

"Go ahead, let's cum together." Luffy started stroking Zoro's erection, in time with his thrusts. Zoro's toes curled and his back arched as he came. His seed splashed over his chest and abs. Luffy groaned giving a final thrust into Zoro's clenching heat and cumming.

Zoro moaned feeling Luffy's seed fill him. Luffy pulled out before he started cleaning Zoro's body with his tongue. He licked each drop of cum off his body before he set Zoro's legs back in the water. Zoro shivered as his manhood was hard again. "Luffy I'm hard again."

Luffy smirked and moved over to the other side of the tub. He lifted his hips out of the water. Zoro's mine went blank he moved up behind Luffy and positioned his arousal. He held Luffy's hips as he entered roughly. Luffy flinched in pain but moaned in pleasure.

Zoro groaned as Luffy's tight rubber heat gripped him. Once he was fully seated in Luffy he groaned. "Don't holds back Zoro, fuck me wild." Zoro growled and started to move. He pulled out to the tip before slamming back in. Luffy moaned.

Zoro started to set a good pace, his speed building with each thrust. "Oh yes Zoro fuck me pound me deeper with your cock."

"Fuck Luffy." Zoro was sending the water spilling over the tub with his frenzied thrusts.

"Well, well I wanted to get a bath, but it looks like I get a show." The two gasped and looked up. Franky was standing in the doorway his massive erection was hard standing from a thick nest of blue hair. Franky smirked.

Zoro wrapped a possessive arm around Luffy. Luffy frowned slightly he knew Zoro was very possessive. "Zoro?" Luffy whispered. Zoro groaned but slid his hand down to fist Luffy's erection.

"Franky come here." Luffy said in a moan. Franky moved closer to the tub and Luffy took hold of his arousal. Franky groaned as Luffy began to stroke him.

Luffy brought Franky closer and started to lick his huge rod. "Oh fuck Luffy bro."

Zoro wanted to be sure he made Luffy cum again and again before Franky joined them. As Zoro continued to pound into Luffy's ass Luffy started sucking on Franky's manhood. Franky moaned as Luffy consumed his whole rod.

"Oh fuck Luffy bro no one's ever taken my rod to the root you're fucking amazing." Franky moaned and started to fuck Luffy's mouth. Zoro moaned as Luffy clamped down on him. "Fuck Luffy."

Zoro moaned and started to fuck Luffy harder. "I bet Luffy's bro ass is tight." Franky moaned out. Franky smirked at Zoro, and Zoro glared back.

Luffy inwardly sighed. He started bobbing his head sucking harder and harder on Franky's rod. That plus the moans of pleasure from Zoro's fucking.

Franky moaned and came spilling his seed into Luffy's mouth. Luffy pulled off Franky's arousal. Zoro took this chance to pull Luffy away from Franky. Luffy's back met Zoro's chest. Zoro held Luffy's legs this allowed Zoro's arousal to slide deeper into Luffy. Luffy moaned in pleasure. Zoro proceeded to fuck Luffy driving his manhood deep into Luffy.

Franky watched the show working his hard arousal in his hand. Luffy's moans grew louder and louder and Franky jerked his rod faster. "Zoro, yes so deep, fuck me harder yes please."

"Oh fuck Luffy." Zoro moaned.

Luffy moaned and came his seed splashing into the tub. He clamped down hard on Zoro's arousal. Zoro blew his load deep into Luffy.

Zoro held Luffy still, he didn't want to give Luffy to Franky. However his soft manhood had already slipped from Luffy's ass. Franky got into the tub he was still working his rod. Once he was in front of Luffy he came. His seed splashed over Luffy's face chest and abs.

Even after that powerful orgasm Franky was still hard. "Still got one more shot left." Franky said with a smirk. "Here let me clean you up."

He took Luffy away from Zoro. He started licking cum off of Luffy's cheek. Luffy blushed. Zoro growled. As soon as Franky licked Luffy's face clean he positioned his rod at Luffy's entrance. Franky's arousal was well lubricated from his previous release. He pushed in and buried himself inside Luffy.

Luffy moaned as each inch of Franky's rod filled his hole. "Fuck Luffy-bro so warm and tight."

"Ah Franky so big ah…" Luffy moaned, and then groaned when Franky was fully seated inside him.

"Oh yeah Luffy-bro…" Frank moaned out in pleasure. Zoro hated to admit it but seeing Luffy be impaled on Franky's arousal was turning him on, but not fast enough. Luffy wrapped his arms around Franky's neck and his legs around Franky.

This freed Franky's hands to grip Luffy's hips. He started fucking Luffy hard. Luffy cried out in pleasure as Franky's manhood brushed against his sweet spot. Zoro moved up behind Luffy his manhood fully aroused.

"Pull out." Zoro growled out.

"Sorry Zoro-bro, but I'm not pulling out till I cum." He looked at Luffy's pleasure covered face. "Though if it's alright with Luffy-bro you can slip inside with me…"

Luffy blushed. The thought of two hard members inside him aroused him. "Yes Zoro fuck me too."

Zoro blushed and his manhood twitched. "Luffy it will hurt, are you sure?"

Luffy groaned. "Yes, Zoro fuck me, slide your cock inside. That's an order."

Both Zoro and Franky nearly came hearing such words. Zoro smirked, his body going into full horn dog mode. He slid his arousal alongside Franky's arousal. He nudged Luffy's already full hole.

When the head of Zoro's member slipped inside him Luffy cried out in pain. Zoro wanted to stop but the amazing tightness made him continue. Zoro soon was buried inside Luffy along with Franky. The two didn't move to give Luffy time to adjust.

Luffy's manhood had gone soft from the pain. Zoro reached around and started to stroke Luffy back to arousal. Once Luffy was hard again, Franky started moving again. This brought moans of pleasure from Zoro and Luffy.

Zoro started moving too. The two males moved with alternating thrusts. Luffy moaned and gasped. The amazing friction was bringing the cyborg and swordsman closer and closer to orgasm. The males moaned in pleasure.

Luffy came first his seed splashing over Franky's chest and abs. His tightening heat clamped down hard on the two arousals inside him. The two pulled back and gave one final thrust. They moaned Luffy's name and filled their captain with cum. Their legs gave out and they collapsed into the warm water, sending water over the edge of the tub and made a mess on the floor.

The guys caught their breath. Zoro grabbed a rag and began to clean Luffy. Once Luffy was clean, he tossed the rag over to Franky. Franky chuckled and began to wipe himself off. "This was great."

Luffy chuckled. "Yeah this was nice."

Franky eyed Luffy's body. "Wanna take a bath with me tomorrow?"

Zoro growled and pulled Luffy away from Franky. "No way…" Zoro snapped.

"He He, it's okay Zoro." Luffy looked at Franky. "Sorry Franky but Zoro's my first mate and I bath with him or not at all."

Franky leaned over and gave a kiss to Luffy's lips. "Well this bath is big enough for three."

Zoro growled and balled up his fists. Luffy kissed Zoro to calm him down. He then looked at the water. "Um guys we're going to have to clean up or Nami's going to kill us."

The two looked and saw the massive mess they made. However they were tired and spent so they decided to relax until the water got cold.

End


End file.
